


stay safe.

by cl3rks



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Nicknames, Pre-Established Relationship, Swearing, just look at the unnamed ofc tag as an x reader tag aight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing morning.





	stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a oneshot, might have a couple other oneshot-ish chapters to it  
> either way, im gonna put the chapters open so i dont lose hope. if i change my mind i'll just close them off.  
> like the tag said, take the unnamed ofc as kind of a reader insert.

"Hey, Jackie! What's up?"

"Callin' to see if you're out of the house yet is all." Jack replied, phone pressed to his ear as he paid for his coffee. "What bus you getting on?"

"Oh, trying to get rid of me?" His girlfriend quipped, climbing aboard the bus and paying her fare before walking a few steps, flopping in the seat close to the driver. She heard Jack laugh in response, a muttered _'no'_ joining it. "Uhm, 2525 I think. Different number than usual, the regular bus is down."

"Mmm, I'm sorry I couldn't drive you today." He'd been planning for her birthday, trying to keep her away from his car that had been housing the goodies for it that he _swears_ to himself he would move out of there today. He was about to leave the coffee shop, nearly forgetting his muffin. "I promise I will next time."

As Jack was walking to his car, he watched Bob’s bus speed up and drive past.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Hey, if you come by later I'll be sure to order pizza... We can sit on the couch, eat, watch a movie, maybe-" There was a sudden explosion and Jack whipped around, nearly dropping his phone as he watched the bus near him burn up, his girlfriend's gasp coming over the other end. "Jack! What the fuck was that?"

"I gotta go, I'll call you later." Jack said into the phone, his fingers fumbling.

"Jack! Jackie! Are you hurt?" She practically yelled, trying to listen closely. "Jack!"

"Me? No. Not me." He went to investigate, the fire searing against his skin. "I gotta go."

"I love you, stay safe."

He promptly hung up, forgetting to reply as he inspected the bus for Bob’s remains before he retreated from the incinerated bus. It wasn't til the payphone rang that he decided he should've told her the same.


End file.
